Your Warm Smile
by xXx Juvia Lockser xXx
Summary: Today is Rin's last day to live, and she want's to spend her day singing with Len. Warnings for Character Death!


**Just a warning that this story is a tearjerker and it has a character death. Not ugly but sad. Today is Rin's last day together with Len. Today is the day that she has to leave this world and go to heaven.**

* * *

**Your Warm Smile**

**Len x Rin**

* * *

**-Rin's POV-**

* * *

I sat next to my mirror image twin Len and smiled singing next to him while he played a beautiful melody on the Piano. I knew that any day would be my last since I have been sick I would soon die. I really loved singing with him; it made me feel better… I could express my loneliness and sadness with singing. I smiled and looked at him; he seemed to have a worried expression on his face, was he alright? I Put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

''Hey, why so worried, smile. It'll make you feel better.'' Len Picked his head up and smiled, I loved Len's smile it makes me feel warm and safe. His smile always tells me that everything will be alright and that there is nothing to worry about.  
As I begin to sing I feel my head throbbing, I pressed my hand against my head and began to cough uncontrollably. I fell to the ground with Pain, I began to cry I couldn't stand the Pain anymore, it hurt so much… but, I had to be strong for Len, to see him smile. As I tried to get up I fell back down I turned to look at Len. Tears fell down from his beautiful cerulean eyes. He kneeled down and hugged me tight then picked me up and took me to my bed. He placed me in the soft bed and covered me in the blankets, and gave me a Kiss on my forehead. I smiled and told him goodnight before he closed the door,

"Oyasumi Len"

''Oyasumi Rin'' he said as he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

* * *

I woke up Len and was dragging him to the Piano to sing with me and for sure I knew that this was going to be the last day I would ever hear his sweet gentle voice, see his adoring blue eyes and see that warm smile he always gave me. Len gave me a reason to live and now I would sing and prove to people that I existed as a proof of life as Len began to Play the Piano and I began to sing

_The voice of the wind swirling around in winter __  
__I can hear it in my ears and makes me tremble __  
__I look over to see your breath colored white__  
__It looks really cold __  
__The time has come for life to wither away__  
__And wait for the next spring to roll around __  
__Watching the seasons Pass by me slowly __  
__The dim light sprouts like a flower bud __  
__Knowing the fact that it will rust away __  
__I really want to be able to live further on __  
__I want to keep on singing songs __  
__I want People to remember me in the world __  
__Proof that I really did live once upon a time __I don't want this song to become a tearjerker __  
__I really do mean it, I don't want it to be this way__  
__Please allow me to happily smile next to you __  
__I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you __  
__Winter came here a few times since then__  
__I understood these feelings and what they were… my time ran out and I couldn't tell you it__  
__But, deep in my heart I know we share a soul __  
__I can no longer see anything but darkness __  
__(tell me if you're in any Pain)__  
__And I can't hear anything__  
__(tell me if you feel lonely)__  
__I'm really scared__  
__(no matter what)__  
__And I'm hurting __  
__(I'll always find)__  
__And I'm lonely__  
__(you someplace)__  
__And even though everything is withered around here__  
__(don't leaves me like this Please...I beg you...don't go..)__  
__I can still see that bright warm smile of yours __  
__(I thought that we shared one soul together?)__  
__Everything __Keep on singing those heartfelt songs we loved__  
__(the snow covers every bit of anything and you slowly disappear)__  
__Even if you feel so lonely and don't want to go on__  
__(there's nothing I can Possibly do besides embrace you)Always remember that deep inside, that I'm here with you __  
__(I ask you one thing, if you could, let me hear your voice)__  
__Never will you be alone__  
__(one more time)__  
__Never alone again __I don't feel sad or lonely because I have you __  
__Your arms tightly around my shoulders you're warm __I don't hear anything anymore, but I can feel__  
__I can feel it in the tips of your fingers __  
__( I love you)__  
__Your heart __I don't want this song to become a tearjerker __  
__(a life goes off and drifts to the heavens) __  
__I really do mean it, I don't want it to be this way __  
__(the snow white stains and it melts away) __  
__Please allow me to happily smile next to you__  
__(there's nothing for me here, not a soul) __  
__I want to continue to sing heartfelt songs with you__  
__(there's nothing for me )__I shall dedicate this Goodbye song to you__  
__But, before I leave this life for the rest of time__  
__I want to say… thank you.__  
_  
As I lay motionless on the bed warm tears run down my cheeks. I smile before I leave and I picture your warm smile and thank you for all you did for me… for making me feel better. Farewell… I'll miss you. _Arigato._

* * *

**UGH! I was crying myself, I don't like sad stories, but I thought that this would be kind of nice… not nice but sweet :/ Well, I'll be expecting reviews. I'm logging of now Sayonara peeps!**


End file.
